Freddy Krueger
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger is the serial killer from the A Nightmare on Elm Street series of movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ashiok X Freddy Krueger (Abandoned) * Bill Cipher VS Freddy Kruger * Chara vs Freddy Krueger (Abandoned) * Children of the corn vs Freddy krueger * Darkrai vs. Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger Vs. Count Dracula (novel) * Freddy Krueger vs Darth Vader * Dr. Destiny vs. Freddy Krueger (by TheDragonDemon) * Freddy Krueger vs Ghost Rider * Freddy Krueger vs Heatblast (Abandoned) * Hero Killer Stain vs Freddy Krueger (Abandoned) * Inuyasha vs Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger vs The Joker * Kratos vs Freddy Krueger (Abandoned) * Luigi Vs Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger vs. Mannish Boy and Death 13 * Freddy Krueger vs Merry Nightmare * Freddy Krueger VS Pinhead (Abandoned) * Pyramid Head vs. Freddy Krueger (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger vs Spawn * Freddy Krueger Vs. Tohru Adachi (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Slasher Trio Battle Royale Completed Battles *'Boogey Slashers Battle Royale' *'Fear Battle Royale' * Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Krueger *'Madotsuki X Freddy Krueger' *'Freddy Krueger vs Knuckles' *'Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees' *'Freddy Krueger vs Torque' * Freddy krueger vs the shredder * Sinestro vs. Freddy Krueger * Slenderman vs Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger VS Scarecrow * Freddy Krueger vs Nightmare Freddy * Paige vs. Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger VS Pennywise * Broly vs Freddy Kreuger * Carnage vs. Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger vs Jeff The Killer Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 12 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Baraka (Mortal Kombat) * Batman (DC Comics) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Chara (Undertale) * Dan (Dan Vs) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Devimon (Digimon) * Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Guts (Berserk) * Kayako Saeki (Ju-on) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Michael Myers (Halloween) * Neo (The Matrix) * NiGHTS (SEGA) * Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony) * Sam (Trick 'r treat) * Samara Morgan (The Ring) * Scarecrow (DC Comics) * Shadow Ghoul (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Sinestro (DC Comics) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Wes (The Other Wes Moore) * Wolverine (Marvel Comics) History Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Frederick Charles Krueger * Age: Undetermined * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 160 lbs * Occupation: Springwood Slasher, Serial Killer Physicality *Strength **Can slice up children/teens with his claws easily **Can carry around and mangle dead corpses **Even his reanimated skeleton was capable of taking down full grown men **Can take on Jason Voorhees and stop his machete swings with his claws **Can take on Ash Williams and easily impaled through his shoulder **Can throw a dodgeball hard enough to kill a person **In Mortal Kombat 9, can hurt and toss around the likes of Scorpion and Shao Khan (Non-Canon) ***Was also wearing Demonically Enhanced Gloves **Can be massively boosted with the Necronomicon Ex Mortis *Speed **Is very agile and athletic **Keeps up with Jason Voorhees **Dodges machete slashes from Jason who is surprisingly quick with it **Snatched up Jason's machete with a flying hand and impaled him, before he could reach it **Keeps up with Ash Williams **Can perform vicious kills in a manner of seconds **Keeps up with the likes of Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat Characters (Non-Canon) **Can be massively boosted by the Necronomicon Ex Mortis *Durability **Survived being burned alive long enough for demons to offer him his powers **Has some pretty decent pain tolerance **Tanked getting hit by several blunt objects such as a mallet **Survived being lit on fire with no hindrance **Has tanked gunfire before **Cutted himself with his own glove for amusement **Took several hits from Jason Voorhees ***Such as getting arm ripped off and stabbed into him ***Several machete slashes ***Getting dragged through a wall and several windows ***Thrown across a building ***Thrown through the air and through a roof ***Getting his arm torn off ***Getting his innards pulled out by Jason ***Getting impaled by his own arm ***Got his head splitted open though he fixes himself instantly **Survived a massive explosion that sent him into a lake **Survived being reduced to a severed head **Tanked hits from Ash Williams **Got slashed by Ash's chainsaw and gets his arm broken until it regenerates fast **Got hit by a car, impaled on a tree, kicked in the face and shot in the balls by Ash Skills/Abilities *Pyrokinesis **In the real world, is capable of producing fire **Can ignite flammable substances around him **Can even light a pool on fire ***The fire will soon die out but leave the water boiling **Even while confined to the dream world, can cause a house he's haunting to heat up **The house became so hot that not only were records melting, but a parakeet EXPLODED **Can even teleport in a mass of flames ***This one happens in both the movies and Mortal Kombat *MK9 Abilities **Capabilities given to him in his appearance in Mortal Kombat **Is thanks to his demonically enhanced gloves (See below) **Gives Freddy abilities such as: ***Generating giant blades from the ground below his foe by stabbing his glove into the floor ****Can be enhanced to always hit the foe ***Creating energy spheres that cause the foe to sleep temporarily ****The amount of time the opponent sleeps can be extended with more power ***Can launch his gloves at the foe at high speeds ****Gloves come back after making contact ***Can give his gloves sentience and sends them to slash up the foe ****The gloves create a clicking sound which kinda ruins stealth use of this ability **Can finish his opponent with Fatalities like: ***Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya ****Drags his foe presumably to Hell ****Results in the foe being reduced to a geyser of blood ***Welcome to my Nightmare ****Summons up a giant metal furnace ****Tosses his foe into it and lets them burn alive after he slams it shut *Intellect **Smarter than he looks **Seems to be well versed in the Demonic **Has devised several genius plans to try and revive himself **Plans out his kills with sadistic mastery **Plays into his opponent's fears, weaknesses, interests in order to get an edge **Pretty good at making puns **Knew how to properly use the Necronomicon Ex Mortis *Fighting Ability **Despite his past as a child murderer, he is surprisingly capable at hand to hand combat **Could stand up and fight a brutish monster that is Jason Voorhees **Very agile and athletic when he fights **Will use anything he can to his advantage **Not afraid to use cheap tactics to achieve victory *Soul Absorbing **Absorbs the souls of those he's killed into his body **With each soul he absorbs, he only gets stronger and stronger *Dream World Abilities **In the dream world, Freddy is at his absolute best **While in the dream world, Freddy is almost completely unstoppable **Has a massive boost to his strength, speed and durability **Any damage Freddy does to someone in the Dream World will translate over into the Real World **Allows Freddy to control his environments in any way he desires ***His favorite way to do this is slowly turn the area into a Boiler Room **Essentially while in the dream world Freddy has mild reality warping **Can always find his opponenet as they wander in his world **Gives Freddy abilities like: ***Mind Reading ****Can read the minds of anyone he enters the dreams of ****Allows him to search deep into their memories for their fears ****The easiest way for him to do shit is by stabbing them in the side of the head with one of his claws ***Walking through Walls ****Self-explanatory ***Teleportation ****Can disappear and reappear wherever he wants in the dream world ***Telekinesis ****Can make objects or pieces of the area float to his will ****Can also do this to people and cause them to be flung around the area ***Shape Shifting ****Can change his shape to any form that he desires ****Can be as simple as elongating his arms to turning into a massive serpent ***Can even become an giant ***Possession ****Can possess people in the real world through their dreams ****Gains full control of peoples' bodies and actions while he possesses them *****He even dominates their voice ****Can use this as a method of entering into the real world so he may kill again ****The possession process is usually accompanied by intense heat in reality ***Regeneration ****Can heal from any serious injury ****Actively mutilates himself just to scare his victims before healing afterwards Weapons/Equipment *Clawed Glove **Freddy's primary weapon of choice **Made by himself from before he died **A semi-metal gauntlet with 4 knives attached to the fingers **Used to stab and cut the opponent into shreds *Demonic Gloves **A pair of two demonically enhanced gloves **Freddy got these after he was pulled into the real world by Shao Khan **Seem to boost his physical abilities **Allowed Freddy to fight on par with some of Mortal Kombat's most iconic characters **Gives Freddy several abilities (See above) **Took these into the dream world after he was forced back in by Nightwolf *Necronomicon Ex Mortis **A demonic book bound in human skin that allows one to summon the dead and harness the power of the Force ***Is a near omniscient demonic entity with great power that commands the Deadites **Contains dark spells, curses, and rituals within it **Spells include: ***Awakening evil within inanimate objects, which animates them to life ***Raises an army of Deadites, or turns others into Deadites to command ***Opens portals through time and space as well as the ability to banish others to the Deadite dimension ***Grants the user reality warping powers (Freddy used this to give himself his dream powers in the real world) ***Increases the intelligence of others (Freddy did this to Jason Voorhees) ***Grants superhuman strength ***Can summon forth bolts of lightning, a rain of fire, or create seismic shockwaves ***Can summon demons such as Eligos ***Can freeze Jason with his ice breath **Freddy comes in possession of the Necronomicon in the Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash arcs ***Initially, he had to read from the book directly and used it to move freely between the dream and real worlds, as well as increase Jason's intelligence ***Eventually, he gave himself his dream powers to use on the real world, as well as gaining some of the Necronomicon's power, such as summoning Deadites ***Finally he fused with the Necronomicon, becoming a god in the process and would eventually bring forth the entire Army of Darkness, as well as perfectly resurrect Jason Voorhees to life Feats *In life, was a notorious child murderer who took 20 lives *Through luck, escaped a prison sentence *Upon his death, was given the opportunity to become a Dream Demon *Later came back to kill the children of the parents who killed him *Over the course of several movies, took the lives of more people *Over the course of several movies, has made several almost successful attempts at returning to the living world *Was responsible for one of Jason Voorhees' revivals *Fought Jason Voorhees to a draw **Sorta as his severed head is winking to the audience *Fought both Jason Voorhees and Ash Williams *Briefly became a god in the Real World with the use of the Necronomicon *Killed Shao Khan in reality (Non-Canon) *Briefly had his own holiday in Los Angeles Weaknesses *Despite his power in the Dream World still seems to feel pain **Granted it doesn't usually effect him in the long run *Can be dragged into the real world **Requires his foe knows they're in a dream **Requires that they don't fear him **Also requires that they get a hold of him *His foes can be brought back into the real world via outside sources **Such as being burned by a fire while they're asleep **This won't bring Freddy out unless they have a hold on him *His victims can still fight back if they have enough ability and willpower *Has a nasty habit of toying with his foes minds before killing them **To be fair a good amount of his victims usually can't do shit to stop him **Is still cocky because of this *Has a vulnerability to holy objects *Even if he is possessing someone, they can still be gotten through to **This will also result in another death *If he is shown a mirror, it will cause the souls in his body to tear him apart and kill him *If he is not remembered or feared by many, he will be unable to revive from death **This also greatly weakens his Dream World powers *The Necronomicon can find him unworthy and take away his powers **And this includes the powers he had without the Necronomicon Gallery Freddy Krueger.jpg Freddy_render2.png|Freddy in Mortal Kombat 2011 D80E82EB-F145-4FB4-B78A-670F9733F3D0.jpeg|Freddy Krueger as seen in the A Nightmare On Elm Street Remake Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Demon Category:Dream Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:European Combatants Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:German Combatants Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Modern Combatants Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Old Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Serial Killers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Tragic Villains Category:Trap Users Category:Undead Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Dead by Daylight Characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Size Changers Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Time Manipulators Category:Technology users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Shapeshifters Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Time Travelers Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator